


Business Class

by frick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Cum, cum, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: well, my pastebin is a year old so i figured i should release something to celebrateand of course im a dumb idiot so the only thing i could think of was finishing off a porn ficmale frisk x male asriel, blowjob, buttstuff, fairly vanilla





	

“I don't understand why we can't just teleport.”

Frisk slammed the purple shelled suitcase into the overhead bin with an exasperated sigh. Asriel’s complaining was tiring after the third hour, exhausting on the fifth. “Well, one, I want you to experience something most humans do in their life. Sharing a species’ culture!.”

The caprine threw himself into his seat. The unamused expression tugging at his maw was almost funny, if it wasn't so sad. 

“And… I can't put teleporting on my timesheet. I can, however, put a sixteen hour flight with a library of movies down. Just be glad I didn't put you in Economy. Or in a kennel.”

Asriel snorted. “A kennel? You're the pet in this relationship, not m-”

Blood rushed to Frisk’s cheeks as his fingers clamped Asriel’s maw shut. He went from whiny to sassy awfully quick. “I will throw you off of this plane.”

“Is that a promise?” Frisk could feel the boss monster’s face contort in his hand.

Goddamnit. 

Frisk wasn't sure what all of the fuss was even about. Business class seats, plenty of booze, bad movies, all paid for by the Royal Family. He found these trips relaxing. There was also the added benefit of people-watching, especially with international flights. 

“Do you want to watch them, or do you want them to watch us?” 

“What the hell are you- Where did you get that?”

Asriel swished a goblet of wine in a free hand. “You said I couldn't teleport. You didn't say anything about teleporting other things.”

Maybe this was a bad idea. 

The boss monster gave an ominous wink and tipped his drink. 

** 

A couple of hours in and everything was going according to plan. Asriel was behaving himself for the most part, despite his endless pool of wine and constant innuendo. Frisk’s guard was starting to lower now that they were getting into the mood of things. 

“I gotta use the bathroom. Can you come with me?”

“Oh come on, you're not that drunk.”

“I'm serious, I don't know how to work these lavatories. And this is human wine, soooo…”

“Fuck, fine.” Frisk shuffled out of his seat and directed Asriel to the bathroom. The cabin was dimmed enough that he had to stare at the strip lighting to make sure he wasn't going to trip over anyone. 

“Here. Push the door open, close it and lock it, use your thing to pee in the thing. And wash your hands afterwards.” 

“Come in and show me.” Asriel’s tone sent a slight chill down Frisk’s spine. 

“You're tipsy, not brain dead.” 

Asriel grabbed hold of Frisk’s crotch and gave a slight squeeze. A bit of tongue was leaking out of his maw and his irises were starting to match the lighting on the floor. 

“I don’t think you’re getting my intent, human.”

Oooh no. He is not going Hyperdeath on a plane. Frisk shoved the edgy mess unfolding before him into the lavatory and fell in with him. A tendril of magic slid the lock shut as soon as he made it in. 

Frisk stumbled a bit after entering. Normally he was brushing against both walls in one of these, but… He looked around. The lavatory was large enough to be the size of the cabin they were in. 

“I didn't realize they made the front lavatories this big” Asriel chided. “Makes you wonder why anyone flies economy. “

“How did you… Where is this-”

“I can change your gender at will. You think a small room is gonna stop me?”

Frisk collected himself a bit. The tile flooring was unexpected. And the actual toilet. And- is that a shower?

“Don't change the subject. I wanna have a little fun. The wine made me rooty!”

“We're on a fuckin’ plane, Az! And stop reading my mind!”

Asriel let out another bemused snort and pulled himself into Frisk. “You wanted to show me how humans travel. I read something about a ‘mile high club’.” His nostrils flared as he breathed down Frisk’s shirt, His tongue threatening to spill out again with every advance. “Well, less ‘read’, more ‘mind-read’. Your head is a lot more interesting than magazines, gotta say.”

Frisk felt his cock twitch at the idea. Goddamn traitorous body. The groping and moist assaults of breath against his skin weren't helping. 

A stammered pant burst through his lips with another package grope from Asriel. The caprine slid a furred forearm up Frisk’s shirt, softly twirling a dulled claw around Frisk’s nipple and causing the human to twitch in sympathy. 

The bubbling frustration from Asriel’s physical and mental probing was drowned out by a foreign flooding of lust. Frisk grunted, half in rebuttal and half in arousal with the retreat of the other’s arm.

Well, he did want to enjoy himself on this flight. And have Asriel enjoy himself. And the tent poking him in the leg seemed like an enticing place to start. 

A voice screamed in the back of his mind, but was quickly drowned out by lust as Frisk freed Asriel from his denim prison. The already slick member bobbed free in Frisk’s face, scent deafening the stray question of why Asriel wasn't wearing underwear. 

Asriel let out a grunt and ran a hand through Frisk’s hair, his smug expression melting as Frisk breathed against the sensitive erection threatening to poke out an eye.

The only true way to shut up his sassy side. Frisk preferred the very limited opportunities he got to make Asriel a panting mess. He slid the tip of his tongue down Asriel’s head, making the caprine shuffle and shiver with a few tantalizing flicks. 

Asriel mustered the concentration to snap his finger, unceremoniously conjuring a seat to plop in before Frisk made him collapse. Frisk advanced, placing a hand against Asriel’s rear and grabbing as much fluff and flesh as his fingers could contain. He was rewarded with another jut of pre as he began to work his way onto the head. Frisk shimmied his tongue down the underside of Asriel’s shaft, wiggling it side to side while tightening the grip his lips had on the skin.

The boss monster had one hand entwined in Frisk’s head and the other pushing against the ethereal plating of his conjured seat. He struggled to keep his tongue in his mouth. Asriel couldn’t tell if Frisk had stepped up their game or if the cheap wine he’d been guzzling had left him vulnerable. 

He didn’t have much time to continue the thought. Frisk redoubled their efforts, grabbing another handful of ass and pushing down further onto Asriel’s manhood. His scent only enhanced Frisk’s urge to make Asriel release. He began bobbing his head, seeking the telltale twitching that would betray Asriel’s attempts to remain relatively composed. 

And it was working, too. Asriel involuntarily bucked his hips with the motions, one of his legs extending out and fingers tightening themselves in Frisk’s locks. 

Once the traitorous twitch came, Frisk shifted their hand to the base of Asriel’s tail, putting pressure on it while tightening themselves on his shaft. Asriel let out a stammer, trying to warn Frisk of the orgasm.

The human, on the other hand, went all in, using their leverage against Asriel’s spine to drive his erection to the back of Frisk’s throat, just in time for thick ropey strands of cum to find their way down his esophagus. 

Frisk closed his eyes and resumed groping, the load continuing to pulse with Asriel’s pants and now-present moans. The boss monster’s musk still wormed its way through Frisk’s nostrils, his own erection straining against his pants. 

After he was certain Asriel was through, Frisk pulled himself off and onto Asriel’s lap. He gave a few kisses against the monster’s jaw as Asriel collected himself. 

“Golly,” Asriel gulped in air, “that was, uh, unexpected.”

“Practice pays off.”

“Not sure if I understand the mile high club thing. That just seemed like, you know, normal sex.”

Frisk let out a snort. “Most airplanes dont have bathrooms the size of an apartment. And I’m assuming you soundproofed it. The thrill is in the possibility of getting caught.”

“Well, doing it in a small box doesn’t have the same appeal. And I’m glad you have confidence in yourself, Frisk, but,” Asriel twirled a finger in the air. “...I didn’t soundproof the room. Anyone would have heard us.”

Frisk’s challenge was interrupted mid thought with a sharp intake of breath. Asriel’s free hand was claiming Frisk’s bulge for its own, reminding the human of his still present erection. “If you want, I can prove it. A couple of thrusts and you’ll sound like a…” Frisk felt Asriel combing his brain for a witty analogy. “...like one of those smoking alarms.”

“Pfft. Now who’s confiden-nngh” Asriel silenced Frisk with a squeeze of his member as he twisted him around in his lap. The boss monster tripped his pants and briefs off, letting the human’s tan, slaked member free into the well conditioned air. 

“If we get caught, you can just LOAD, anyway. Like that one time at Chili’s”

The human barely heard the comment, his mind focused solely on the intense need bubbling in his groin. Asriel pulled Frisk into his chest, seating him just perfectly to feel Asriel’s still half-mast erection prodding him in the small of his back.

Asriel wet his fingers with Frisk’s pre, slowly sliding his pads against Frisk’s vein, and tucked his free hand under Frisk’s ass, returning the groping from earlier.

Challenging Asriel was a mistake. Frisk felt the familiar hum of magic, and shortly afterwards, felt a slightly cold finger work its way around his sphincter. The now fully erect member poking against Frisk’s spine helped him realize Asriel’s intentions. Any complaint died in Frisk’s throat as Asriel sped up the application of lube, conjuring more and sliding a finger into his rear to test his handiwork. 

The entry caused Frisk to let loose another wave of pre, stifling a moan as best he could. Asriel, satisfied with the coating, lifted Frisk up again, placing his erection squarely between the human’s cheeks. Frisk had a split second of doubt in his abilities to keep quiet as the tip slid against his hole, which were quickly justified by a lurid moan that forced its way through his lips as he took in more of Asriel. 

The boss monster growled, grabbing onto a shoulder for leverage and pulling Frisk down onto his manhood. The pressure against his prostate made his own erection shudder, the organ overloading from Asriel’s hands and penetration at once. 

Asriel began bucking in rhythm with his paws, making Frisk lose his composure even more. The human limply tried to grab onto a horn, shoulder, anything for leverage while Asriel moved him like a bike pump. 

Frisk found purchase on one of Asriel’s horns, shifting his hips slightly with what little strength he could muster. He felt climax nearing, his prostate and erection simultaneously quivering with the assault. Asriel let out a chuckle as Frisk moaned again, unable to stop himself as his load let loose against the pearlescent magical tiling. 

Asriel’s smug visage instantly collapsed as Frisk tightened around him, the motions sending him to the edge of a second orgasm. Asriel growled and bucked with renewed vigor, eeking out a few more precious noises from Frisk before filling his rear with seed to match his stomach.

The couple stewed in their mess for a few moments before one of them broke the silence.

“Glad I added the shower.” Asriel coughed.


End file.
